To Protect and Serve
by JennaSW
Summary: Elsa has had a crush on Anna since they started together in the police academy. She had assumed it was unrequited until they ended up practicing handcuffing each other. They end up back at Anna's place, and Elsa finds out just how far Anna wants to take things. Modern AU, Elsanna, Not related
1. Chapter 1

I blame CanITellUSmThin for the existence of this fic. This is currently a one-shot, but I'm considering continuing it eventually when I'm not working on so many other stories. All characters are the property of Disney.

~o~

Handcuffs were laid on the tables before the groups of two. Elsa stared down at the redhead seated next to her. The girl was very cute, but that was only going to make this more awkward. She couldn't help but admire the way the sweat pants and t-shirt clung to the younger girl's fit figure. The object of her admiration turned to look up at her, her pony tail bobbing as she moved. Elsa glanced away, staring down at the table and the open Defensive Tactics book in front of her.

"Who should go first?" Anna asked, her teal eyes crinkling in an easy smile. There was no way she knew the thoughts that had been going through Elsa's mind.

"I will," Elsa answered. She just needed to get this over with, handcuff the girl so she can go back to keeping her hands off of her. She'd been checking her out nonstop since fire arms and it was starting to feel creepy.

They watched the instructors demonstrate the technique. It was fairly basic stuff, even if they did decide to do it with an unnecessary flourish for the unlocking. Approach cautiously and make sure to double lock, and it's pretty difficult to mess it up. Of course if you don't double lock, then you could risk seriously harming your partner, and that would drastically complicate things. Digging bits of metal into the girl you have a crush on is almost always a bad idea.

Once the demonstration was completed twice, the groups were allowed to practice on their own. Anna stood up and motioned for Elsa to grab the cuffs and keys. Elsa did so and took a deep breath. She thought back to the lesson, noting every detail. Anna turned around, placing her wrists behind her back. Elsa approached her warily, her hand on the cuffs she had just attached to her belt. As she placed them on Anna's wrists, she inhaled an almost intoxicating aroma. The scent of winter melon wafted up, the gingerbread-like flavor adding to the distraction that the nearby body of the younger woman was already causing.

She found that the handcuffs were already on Anna. She had no recollection of having done it. She pushed in on one of the bands to check if she had also double locked them. She had not. The band tightened on the other girl's wrist, and she produced a faint sound, that almost sounded like a moan. Elsa stared at her, her face reddening.

Elsa attempted to place her finger in between the cuff and the slightly reddened skin, but couldn't manage to. It was far too tight and was certainly cutting off Anna's circulation. She unlocked it so that she could try again, and heard another sound from Anna. A sigh. She seemed somewhat disappointed. "Sorry," Elsa answered, not sure if she was apologizing for making it too tight or for taking it off, "I didn't want you to lose circulation."

"It's okay," Anna replied, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Her cheeks were also reddened. Had she really been enjoying that? She noticed the matching blush on the blonde's cheek and grinned. "Maybe we can practice some more later with my handcuffs," she offered. Her eyes widened, she had not meant to say that out loud.

Elsa blinked in response, but slowly nodded.

Anna stared at her. "Wait, was that a yes? I – You're gay?"

Elsa nodded again, returning her focus to the handcuffs, desperate to not draw attention to their conversation. "Yes, how exactly have you missed that? I've barely taken my eyes off of you for the past month," she muttered, only loud enough for Anna to hear. This time there was enough space for two fingers between the metal and the flesh. She double locked them.

"So," Anna began, wishing she could fiddle with her hair, but unable to with her hands firmly secured behind her back. Not that she was complaining, she was quite fond of her current predicament, particularly with the tall blonde standing over her. "Wanna come over after we get off?" She winked to suggest a double entendre.

"I would love that," Elsa confirmed, as she waved over one of the instructors to inspect her handcuffing job.

The instructor checked the spacing on the cuffs, and quickly approved then went off to examine the performances of the other students. Now it was Anna's turn.

Anna stood behind Elsa, smirking, her hands on her cuffs. She was going to enjoy this. She confidently strode towards the older girl, and Elsa's hands were promptly in handcuffs. The redhead tugged gently on the cuffs, barely pulling them into Elsa's skin. She watched as the blonde's eyes glazed over just the slightest bit, her breath catching. She leaned forward and whispered into her victim's ear "You like that, don't you?"

Elsa gasped in response, her mind racing. Did she like this? It was so strange.

Anna waved over to an instructor to indicate that she was done, and the conversation ended. Elsa would have to wait until later to find out the answer to their mutual question.

~o~

When they finished class, Elsa followed Anna's car back to her place. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Sleeping with a classmate was a terrible idea. She considered turning around, but that seemed like an even worse idea, and she had to admit, she really wanted to see how far Anna was going to take this.

She pulled in to the driveway behind Anna in front of a single story house. "This is your place?" Elsa asked. She only had a studio apartment.

"Yeah, my parents left it to me. Though I've made some renovations since." She winked at Elsa, Elsa was not entirely sure why.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents."

"I'd be very concerned if you did," she laughed, leading Elsa inside. "Don't worry about it."

Elsa found herself in a small kitchen. Two hallways led to opposite ends of the house. A door off to the side seemed to have Anna's attention, as she glanced at it furtively while she walked to the fridge. "Did you want anything to drink?" she offered, indicating the open fridge door, and an assortment of water bottles, beers, and juices.

"Water would be great," Elsa replied, her nervousness finally taking the place of her fear. She clearly wasn't backing out, so what exactly was she here to do? Surely Anna didn't really mean – what she'd implied.

Anna produced two water bottles from the fridge, and sat down at the table, offering Elsa a seat. "So, what are you into?" she asked, her nervous smile matching Elsa's.

"Oh, I read a lot. I love Fyodor Dovstoyevsky's work, and Simone de Beauvoir is a personal hero of mine," Elsa explained, feeling more comfortable now that she was on a familiar topic.

Anna blinked at her. "That wasn't what I meant. I mean you sure seemed to rather enjoy handcuffing me earlier, and don't think I didn't notice how your breath caught when I returned the favor. What all are you into? How do you identify?"

"How do I identify? I told you I'm gay."

Anna stared. "You're not into BDSM? I mean, I just assumed you had to be. No one else in that room seemed to be getting all hot and flustered from the handcuffs. You've never done it before?"

"I used fluffy handcuffs with an ex-girlfriend once, that was it," Elsa answered, confusion clear on her face. So Anna really had meant it.

A wicked grin crossed Anna's face. "Would you like to find out what you're into?"

Elsa gasped. That was a strange reaction. Obviously she should say no, what was she even thinking considering that proposition. She nodded.

Anna grinned, and grabbed Elsa by the hand, leading her to the door she'd glanced at before. "This is going to be so much fun!" She opened the door, leading them down a narrow staircase to what Elsa could only describe as a dungeon. "Told you I had some remodeling done." There was soundproofing and all windows were blacked out, while strange chairs, crosses, and swings decorated the room. There was even a rack full of various instruments of torture.

"Are you going to kill me?" Elsa asked.

"Wow, you really are vanilla," Anna laughed, not even taking offense at the remark. "But really, who would kill someone in their police academy class? They'd be caught instantly. So, anything look fun? If you think you're more into topping, then you're gonna be pretty limited in toys, I'm not letting you beat me with something you don't know how to use or that could really hurt me."

Elsa took another look around. Everything still looked rather macabre, but she was starting to think of ways that the items could be used for fun. There were also a number of sex toys among the furniture and weapons. "What do you mean?" she questioned, not quite ready to give any sort of answer.

"I could just pick something if you'd like, and we could start out light, see what all you enjoy before we get to anything more intense. You seemed pretty into handcuffs, so you might like some more bondage stuff, but I completely understand if you don't trust me enough for that."

A surge of whimsy entered Elsa as she gathered her confidence. Well, when in Rome. "Like you said, if anything happened, you'd be the obvious suspect. Okay, tie me up."

Anna grinned wickedly at Elsa. "I would love to." She summoned all of her restraint, Elsa was still new, she couldn't go as all out as she wanted to. "Do you want your clothes on or off?"

"What fun would it be dressed?" Elsa asked, finally starting to be something resembling comfortable with her current situation. Maybe this really would be fun. Besides, she'd been wanting Anna for weeks, and if this is what it took to get her, it would be worth it. She tore off the t-shirt to reveal the grey sports bra underneath. Anna admired her body, and started to approach.

"Is it okay if I touch you now?" Anna double-checked. She was still somewhat concerned that Elsa might frighten and bolt at any minute.

"You don't want to at least wait until my bra is off?" Elsa teased, sliding the bra over her head and tossing it to the floor next to her shirt. This was a whole different creature than the scared officer-in-training that had walked through Anna's front door. "You're welcome to though. Not sure how you'd tie me up otherwise."

Anna crossed the remaining few feet to her play partner. Her hands found soft flesh and teased it. Elsa let out a low moan and Anna soon found herself silencing it with her own lips. This was unlike her, she never kissed the girls she was playing with unless they were already dating. Elsa had just seemed so irresistible. Elsa heatedly returned the kiss, her lips yielding to Anna's tongue, and her own meeting it. They stayed like that for a long moment, savoring each other's taste and feel, enjoying the sensation of the unfamiliar lips and tongue.

Anna continued to knead Elsa's breasts as the kiss broke. Elsa giggled, her face flushed, as she began to pull down her pants. Soon, the sweats, her black panties, and her shoes were in a pile with the rest of her clothes, as she stood naked in the cold dungeon, Anna's hands warming her body.

Once Elsa let out another moan, Anna decided that it was time, and led her to a St. Andrew's cross. Elsa glanced at it worriedly, but Anna secured Elsa's right hand to the top right of the cross. "You want me facing it?" Elsa asked. "Seems like you wouldn't be able to have as much fun like that."

Anna smirked. It was a good thing she wasn't already Elsa's domme, she was verging awfully close to bratty territory. "I figured we'd try out a few impact play toys, if you're not up for that, we could just stick with sensation play, but I wasn't planning on doing anything more –" she struggled for a word, "intimate until later, if you still wanted to."

Elsa took in a shaky breath. This was all far too much for her, but she wanted to try more, she wanted to see what all Anna had to offer her, what new experiences she could explore with the beautiful redhead. "Okay. Just, start off gently, okay?"

"Of course. Okay, if you want me to stop, say 'red,' if you're good where I am, but don't want any rougher, then say 'yellow,'" Anna explained.

"Why wouldn't I just say 'stop' or 'just like that?'" Elsa asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised the kind of things that are going to leave your mouth. It's good to have something you wouldn't normally say as a safe word, red is a pretty safe one. Sorry for the pun," she giggled as she finished securing Elsa to the cross, her arms and legs apart. Elsa felt exposed, her core bared to the cold air of Anna's dungeon.

She heard Anna moving about behind her, but she couldn't see anything. She tried to turn her head to look, but the way she was positioned wouldn't allow for any clearer of a view of the girl behind her. She heard soft footfalls as Anna approached again. She heard the crack of leather in its wielder's hand and tensed. She could still back out, all she had to do was say 'red,' but she realized that she wanted this. That Anna taking control, beating her, using her, it all sounded amazing. She relaxed.

The flogger struck her back. Elsa expected her ass. She'd also expected to scream in pain, she did, but it was contorted by ecstasy and arousal. "Too hard?" Anna asked. Elsa could hear the smirk in her voice.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her response. It didn't make any sense, how could she possibly say it, this wasn't like her at all. "Harder!" she cried.

The flogger struck again, she felt the braids biting into her, she felt herself dampening as she moaned her arousal and her pain. "Anna..." she whimpered. It cut into her again, her vision tunneled, all there was in the entire world was Anna, Elsa, and that flogger.

Elsa lost count of the blows, as her back, ass, and thighs were pelted. She lost almost all sense of self as she faded into a zone of pure pleasure, the pain barely even registering. After a time, she came to, with Anna's hand on her face, looking down into her eyes. She'd been taken down from the cross and hadn't even noticed that she'd fallen into the redhead's arms. "Elsa?" Anna asked soothingly, teal eyes radiating warmth.

"Mmm," Elsa murmured and nuzzled against the arm nearest her.

"I want to kiss you," Anna admitted, feeling guilty for taking advantage of someone in subspace, but unable to stop the words from escaping her lips.

Elsa feebly lifted her head up to the other woman's, and found her lips. Anna hesitated for a brief instant but kissed back forcefully, pulling the blonde closer to her. She bit at Elsa's lower lip gently, then soothed it with another kiss. "Do you think you're done for the night?" she asked, her lips inches away from the older girl's. Elsa didn't look like she could handle much more.

Glazed over blue eyes looked up at her longingly. "I want more," she breathed. Anna was impressed.

Anna cleared her throat, trying to maintain her dominant presence. "What more would you like?"

"Whatever you would like to give me, ma'am," Elsa pleaded, her voice high with need.

Anna hadn't even told her to call her that. She felt an urge welling up within her for more, to hear Elsa plead for her 'mistress,' but she wasn't willing to try for that yet, she barely knew Elsa, she wasn't going to start trying to turn a fun little fling into something serious. She thought of using one of her whips, or the sex machine she'd bought recently, but all she could think was how badly she wanted to let Elsa please her. "I'm going to take off my clothes, and you're going to get on your knees and eat me out, understood, slut?" She hoped that wasn't too far, she hated pushing newbies, it had just slipped out.

Elsa nodded and waited. Anna released her, and she promptly dropped to her knees. Anna smirked, she hadn't meant to break her in that well already. This was going to be fun. Anna was still wearing her sweats and t-shirt from earlier, she hadn't thought to change into anything sexier, she'd been too excited. She pulled off her clothes and tossed them into another pile besides Elsa's.

Elsa only watched, waiting patiently. She wasn't going to do anything until she was told. She would be a good girl. When Anna was finally naked, she gave Elsa a look that could only be read as permission to proceed. Elsa crawled over until her face was buried against the small patch of curly red hairs. This at least, she knew how to do.

She lapped her tongue at the edges, tasting her already soaked domme. Teasing the lips with her tongue, Elsa explored every inch of lips. She felt a hand go to her shoulder for support, as the woman above her shuddered. She took the folds into her mouth and sucked on them gently, eliciting a moan from somewhere overhead. Soon she lost herself in her work, savoring the taste. Eventually, she lightly teased the bundle of nerves with her tongue, causing another hand to fall to her shoulders as its owner bucked against her face, smearing wetness on her nose and cheeks. Satisfied with the reaction, Elsa began sucking on Anna's clit, gently at first, then harder, until almost all of Anna's weight was being put on her for support. Realizing that she was close to coming, Elsa redoubled her efforts, sucking and licking at Anna's clit like a piece of candy, desperate to please her, desperate to give the entirety of herself to her.

Elsa felt Anna climax in her mouth, as she collapsed against her, panting and sighing with pleasure. "Good girl," Anna moaned. "That was amazing." Anna felt the blonde nuzzle against her crotch and giggled. "I won't say no to more, but you can get up."

Once she was on her feet again, Elsa glanced nervously at Anna, subconsciously bowing her head slightly to appear shorter than the redhead. "I loved that. I loved tonight, all of it. I had no idea," she cried. "All I want is to please you, to serve you." She could scarcely believe the words that were leaving her mouth. Was she even the same person that had walked down these stairs however long ago? Even time had lost all meaning to her. All she wanted was to please Anna.

Anna smirked. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know what to expect from it. All I know is that I want to be yours."

Anna took a step towards the good little sub, taking her hand in her own. "Then you can be. Would you like me to be your mistress?"

Elsa blinked at her, not quite understanding the difference.

Anna smiled warmly down at the blonde. "A domme isn't quite so... complete. If I'm your mistress, you would be my slave. I would own you. It wouldn't be for a scene, or for the occasional fun. It's why I normally wouldn't ask it so early, and really shouldn't be asking it now, I just can't seem to stop myself from thinking of it." She never moved this fast, with anyone. It was a terrible idea. Being her mistress required trust, it was a thing you built up to. It wasn't something to be taken lightly, but one thought overrode all of her concerns: she wanted to own this girl, more than she had ever wanted anything before.

"I'd be your slave?" Elsa asked, testing the word on her tongue.

Anna nodded.

"Yes. I would love that!"

"Good girl," Anna grinned, trying to keep her excitement from showing. "Now go sit in that sex swing so I can have my turn."

Elsa did as her mistress commanded. She knew that meant something serious, that it was a commitment, but she couldn't imagine ever wanting anything more in her life as she sat in the swing, waiting for her own ministrations.

Anna dug into a box of toys, as Elsa leaned against the swing, waiting patiently, eager to find out what her mistress would produce. Anna's back was turned to her slave as the domme climbed into a harness. Even in the state of complete submission Elsa found herself in, a slight feeling of anticipation managed to creep in, while she watched Anna turn around to reveal the sizable strap-on she was now sporting.

Elsa squirmed in the swing as she watched Anna approach her. The lewd sounds of her movements let Anna know that she was going to have no trouble entering her slave. Soon, Elsa found her mistress standing mere inches away, the dildo pressing up against her core. A low whine echoed from her throat. She desperately needed to feel it inside of her, but Anna was only teasing her lips with it. Elsa felt the shaft press against her clit as it slid up her, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she released a faint shudder.

"Something you want?" Anna laughed.

"I want to feel it inside me," Elsa admitted.

"Oh do you now, pet? Beg for it."

Shoving back a hint of hesitation, Elsa gave into her command. "Please mistress, I want you to fuck me so badly, please put it in me!"

"That's better," the redhead sighed, as she harshly thrust the strap-on into the eager core of her slave. Elsa moaned and bucked against her as it entered. Anna thrust into her again and again, prompting screams of ecstasy from the blonde.

"Oh God!" Elsa cried. "I'm getting close."

"Don't come," Anna growled. "Not until I give you permission."

"But, but mistress!" she pleaded. "Please, I don't think I can hold it back, I need to!"

"Not without permission, my slave. Be a good girl."

She snarled, tears welling up in her eyes, as she tried to keep herself from falling over the edge. She was convinced that every thrust into her would be her last, but she managed to resist. She would obey. She would make her mistress happy.

"Come for me," Anna demanded.

It was the most intense orgasm of Elsa's life. Every part of her body shook, her clit practically vibrating with each wave that emanated out from her core. It felt like it went on for minutes, if not hours. She awoke being held to her mistress's chest, as warm hands ran through her hair. "My good girl," a voice said in her ear. Elsa felt truly home, she had found where she belonged. She was Anna's.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna adjusted the collar of Elsa's class A uniform. "I can't believe it's already the day." She tugged gently on the clip-on tie, centering it along the buttons and belt.

"I'm just ready to get it over with," Elsa admitted. "We did enough marching drills this morning to last me a lifetime." She stretched her calves. Her legs were so sore, and she was just going to have to keep going. She hoped Anna didn't have anything to crazy in mind for their celebration tonight, she really just wanted to take a nice hot bath and relax with a book until she was ready to pass out.

"Oh don't be like that. How many times are we going to graduate from academy? Hopefully just the one, right? I mean, maybe if we moved to another state or something. Not that it would necessarily be together." She let out a sigh. She was in charge, she did not need to be so awkward with everything. She just wasn't quite used to it. She had loads and loads of experience with scenes of all kinds, and a few pretty kink-heavy relationships, but she'd only ever tried something this serious once before. She hoped this time would go better.

Elsa bent down to polish her boots. She hadn't bothered in at least a week and they were beginning to show some decent dust. They still had half an hour to kill until the ceremony, she had time to make herself look properly presentable.

"Do mine when you're done with that."  
Elsa flushed. The rest of their class wasn't paying much attention to them, but they were still in the room. People shared shoe polish pretty regularly, but she couldn't help but think that people might think that something was up if she started polishing Anna's boots for her. "There are people watching."

"They watched me fix up your uniform too. Let them think what they want. Be a good girl and polish my boots." She'd never exactly had a bootblacking fetish, but the idea of having her slave at her feet, working at her boots until they shone, had a certain appeal to it. All the more if she stepped on her afterward, but she didn't want to dirty Elsa's dress uniform.

Elsa grumbled. She really wasn't comfortable with a public display like that, but she wanted to be good for her Mistress. "Of course." She still took her time, making sure that her boots were perfect, then she made a fleeting glance up at Anna, double checking that she really had to do it, and started to brush her boots. She knew it was just her imagination, but she could feel every eye in the room on her as she went about her task. She scrunched up and just tried to focus on fulfilling her order. It didn't matter how uncomfortable it made her, this is what she'd agreed to. She was a slave, and this was how it was supposed to work. She'd put on a happy face and do her Mistress's bidding.

"Good girl." Anna ran her hand through Elsa's blonde tresses. This was actually getting her pretty hot. If they didn't have that ceremony in just a few minutes, she'd be more than tempted to drag her to the ladies' room to have some fun with her.

"Thank you, Mistress," Elsa muttered, the words barely audible.

Anna was certainly not going to make a scene in front of their class. She hadn't even expected Elsa to call her that. Maybe Elsa was enjoying it more than she let on. Exhibitionism certainly can be fun.

Elsa gave one last run over the boot with her blackened cloth before standing. "They look perfect. Just like you." Anna really did look amazing in her Class A's. She wished she could see her in a proper suit, the collar and tie just worked so well for her. It made her look so unquestionably in charge. Maybe she could join her in that bath later, though that would certainly limit her reading.

"You're one to talk." Anna was disappointed that they couldn't wear a proper tie. She'd have loved to tie Elsa up with one when they got back to her place. "I can't wait to get you out of that uniform tonight."

There was a knock at the door. It was time. They lined up in formation with the rest of the class and proceeded to march the few feet to the next room. They had to make small enough steps so that they could make it through the entire marching song before they took their seats. The whole thing was a bit silly. Graduation ceremonies always were.

Elsa hated having to stand in front of an audience. It was only her innate perfectionism that had forced to her to win the award for highest average on their tests, and have to be presented with it in front of the guests, the chief of police, someone from the mayor's office, their class, and a huge assortment of various friends and family members of their classmates. She took her award and shook the presenter's hand. He was the head of the academy, the only instructor without a rank before his name. She was ecstatic when she was finally able to take her seat again.

Anna had managed to tie for the marksman award. She was always so good with weapons. She stood next to Ofc. Bennet, the other winner, as they were each handed a certificate. She beamed out at the audience as they applauded. Elsa looking up at her made it all the better. She'd earned this, and being recognized for it felt wonderful.

Before long they had all received their graduation certificates and been handed their badges. The instructor didn't bother to pin them on. That was fine. It was good luck to have a beautiful woman pin it on you for the first time anyway, and both Elsa and Anna would be able to enjoy that privilege. As the ceremony came to a close, their classmates went to go grab snacks and mingle with their loved ones. Anna hadn't bothered to invite anyone. Her friends were all at work and she didn't have any family left who lived close enough to come.

Elsa on the other hand, had both of her parents and a friend from college in attendance. Anna stood a few feet back as she went over to them. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this. They definitely had the D/s thing, but were they enough of a couple for her to meet Elsa's family? She hadn't actually asked before, she'd been too scared to find out the answer. She was relieved when Elsa waved for her to join them. "Mom, dad, Lisa, this is Anna." Elsa's face colored slightly and her eyes fell to the ground. "She's a friend of mine. I mean, I guess we're dating."

Anna had to admit she was a bit relieved to see that Elsa hadn't thought it through either. "Hi, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Engstrom."

Elsa's father took her hand. "Hear you're a pretty amazing shot. That was you up there, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty decent, just not good enough to not have to share my award with Bennet."

He laughed.

Elsa's mom pulled Anna into a hug. If Elsa ever mentioned the fact that she squeaked, then she'd leave her ass so sore she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. "I hope you're taking great care of our daughter."

There were so many jokes Anna wanted to make in response, but she bit her tongue. "I try to only be the best for her."

"Don't try too hard." Lisa slapped Elsa on the back. "You'll scare her off. I think she can only handle an average amount of trying. Be maybe your third best for her. That way she won't chicken out."

Elsa glared back at her friend. "That is so not what happened and you know it."

"All I'm saying is that 'Rory was perfect for you and you chickened out."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. Elsa dated a guy?

"Don't worry about it," Elsa insisted, rolling her eyes. "Lisa's just trying to get me in trouble."

"I would never." She turned her nose up at the mere insinuation that she could do something so horrible. Anna giggled. She could deal with best friends trying to intentionally make a bad impression. Kristoff would certainly do the same.

"Well I'm just glad that Elsa has finally found someone," her mom said. "She'd been alone for so long I was starting to get worried she'd end up an old maid."

"Mom, I'm 23!"

Anna had not realized Elsa was that much older than her. Wow, she hadn't even known her own girlfriend's – slave's age. Some Mistress she was. "I don't think there was any chance of that," Anna offered.

"A mother worries. Well you seem like you're good for her, and so respectable, a police officer. I told you you'd meet a nice girl if you joined the force. It's nice to see you taking after your father." She patted her husband's arm.

"On the force for 25 years until I retired," he explained. "It's a damn good job. I'm really proud of both of you. I still remember the nightmare that my academy was. Spray day was a bitch." He let out a low whistle.

"Don't talk like that in front of Anna," his wife admonished him.

"Really, it's fine. Spray day was, in fact, a bitch. Elsa here was crying for a solid hour afterward. It would've been cute if it wasn't for all the snot running down her face."  
Elsa turned almost as red as she did after she was sprayed and narrowed her eyes at her Mistress. "Anna! My parents do not need to hear that. I told them it wasn't that bad."

"I'm sorry. I was making it up, your daughter has an amazing pain tolerance. She handled it like a champ." That did not seem to stop Elsa's glare. Anna smirked back.

"Well I'm proud of you either way, honey."  
"I'm just sad I wasn't there to take pictures," Lisa replied. "That sounds like it must've been a sight to see."

"How about we go grab some refreshments," Mrs. Engstrom interjected. "You two sit down and we can get it, I'm sure you'd like to rest."

Elsa and Anna took some seats at the back of the room. "So, we're dating?" Anna asked.

"Oh, should I have told my mother something else? There are some things you don't say in polite society." She slumped back in her chair. She wanted to take her boots off and massage her feet, or better yet never walk again.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." So they weren't actually dating. Anna was surprised by how much that hurt. She'd been hoping for girlfriend over 'friend who I guess I'm dating.' "I guess we never really talked about it."

Elsa sighed. There was a lot they hadn't discussed yet. She had almost said that Anna was her girlfriend, but she didn't want to force a label on her that she didn't want. "Sorry. I should've asked you first."

"It's okay." Anna placed a hand on Elsa's thigh, petting her softly through the thick slacks. "I really didn't mind."

Elsa's parents returned with two cups of punch and a plate full of cookies for the girls. They passed the rest of the hour listening to Mr. Engstrom talk about his time on the force. Anna loved to hear it. She hadn't known anyone in law enforcement before she joined up, and it was nice to hear from someone with a bit more history, even if it wouldn't be too applicable anymore. Elsa seemed bored. She'd heard it all before.

Soon, everyone had to leave and the class of graduates had to clean up the room and put all of the chairs back where they'd found them. Anna and Elsa didn't have another chance to talk to each other before the end of the day. Their instructors had a lot of words of final wisdom they wanted to give. You can only hear 'off-duty conduct matters' so many times before you start to go insane and Anna wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't reached it by the time they were finally allowed to leave.

~o~

Their last day of class finally over, Elsa met Anna by their cars. She yawned and stretched, blinking at the setting sun. "I'm so exhausted," she whined, already a bit tempted to abandon her bath plans and just throw herself into bed.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd feel up for coming back to my place. It's been a few days, and I have to admit I've kind of missed having you in my bed. And in my dungeon." Anna winked at her. She immediately felt like an idiot.

Elsa blew out a breath, mercifully ignoring her cornball of a Mistress. She didn't want to disappoint her, and it had been a few days since she'd come over. Academy had been wearing her out so much, but now that it was done, maybe she could just rest the next day. She could handle a few more hours of having to exist in any state beyond soaking in a tub, and she had missed having Anna's hands and various other instruments on her. "Of course, Mistress. I'd love to."

Anna grinned. "All right, let's get going then. I have a surprise for you."

Elsa blinked. A surprise? Maybe she had the energy for this after all. "I can't wait."

Twenty minutes later, they both pulled up in front of Anna's house. Elsa could still remember how terrifying it was when she first visited – a whole week ago. Now it was almost like coming home. It was certainly a lot nicer than her actual home, and it had a cute girl to snuggle to boot.

The second the front door closed, Anna pinned her against it and their lips met. The heat of Anna's breath and the familiar taste of her tongue sent warmth down Elsa's body. She let out a tiny moan, and she could feel her Mistress grinning against her.

She pulled away and looked her slave up and down. "My good girl, already so eager to please."

Elsa couldn't deny that the brief makeout session had been enough to get her drastically more horny. She might fall asleep eating Anna out, but she was damn well willing to try. "Always, Mistress."

Anna handed her a water bottle. "Hydrate a bit and go wait in the dungeon. I'm gonna go get your present. I hope you like it."

Elsa did as she was told and went downstairs, deciding to disrobe and sit in the sex swing. It was a convenient seat, and Anna liked to use it often enough that she doubted she'd complain. Elsa's head lulled against a rope as she started to drift off, but she woke up when she heard Anna running down the stairs.

She was absolutely beaming as she held out her hands to Elsa. It took a moment before she realized what it was. In Anna's palms was a silver chain, held together by a lock with Elsa's name engraved upon it on one side. "Collars aren't really allowed in uniform, but you can wear a necklace as long as it doesn't show under your shirt. I checked and this should be just the right length. That way even if we can't see each other all day, you'll have a nice reminder of who you belong to, and it can only be removed with my key."

"I love it," Elsa smiled softly, her hand caressing the slender chain. It was beautiful. They talked before about a collar, and Elsa had been surprised to find that she really liked the idea. She didn't want to advertise to everyone that she was owned, but having a reminder like that sounded absolutely amazing – something solid to always have a piece of Anna with her, claiming her. "Will you put it on me?"

"It would be my honor." She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the miniscule padlock, then placed the chain around her slave's neck and locked it in place. "I think I may have had a dream about this. You, wearing nothing but your collar, it does things to me. How about you get on your knees and help me out." She pulled off her uniform in record time.

Elsa reluctantly slid out of the swing, but her mouth watered a bit as she was reminded of why she was doing so. She did so love pleasing her Mistress. She leaned forward, breathing in the comforting musk of Anna's core. All that marching had left her a bit pungent, but Elsa adored it. She sampled it with her tongue and savored the taste of the woman she loved. That was something she hadn't thought before. She would consider that word when she wasn't so tired.

Anna let out a shuddering breath and pulled at Elsa's hair. "Keep going. Fuck, that feels so good." Elsa's tongue lapped repeatedly at her, exploring her folds before darting inside then pulling back out and moving up to her clit. The second her tongue hit it, Anna could already feel herself starting to lose control. She wasn't going to last too long. "Good girl. Just a little more."

Unfortunately Elsa's tongue was already starting to slow down. Exhaustion was affecting her entire body, and even the desperation to taste and feel her Mistress coming was having a tough time fighting it. She forced herself to keep going, but her ministrations lacked their usual freneticism. "Anna," she whimpered, unsure whether she was trying to ask permission to stop or just expressing her pleasure.

Anna immediately noticed Elsa's hesitation. She waited a few more licks to see if maybe the enthusiasm would pick up again. She was so close, she didn't want her to stop, but she didn't want to make Elsa do something that she wasn't into – unless, of course, she was into that. "Elsa, are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to continue her work.

"Honey, it really doesn't feel like you're in the mood right now. I wasn't trying to pressure you. You don't have to if you're not feeling up for it."

She stopped and looked up at her Mistress. Anna all but managed to stop herself from thrusting forward in desperation of that last bit of attention she needed. Her eyes watered as she explained "I just want to be a good girl for you, Mistress."

Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair. "You're a very good girl. Part of that is telling me when something's wrong. I try to pay attention to your body language and everything, but I'm not psychic. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want to be yours, I just –"

"Am I going too far?" Anna swallowed, her throat dry. She was terrified that Elsa was deciding that she didn't want to be her slave anymore.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just so tired today. I can keep going though, it's okay."

That was a relief. "No, stop." Just a few more licks and she would've been there. Oh well. "If you're too tired, we don't have to keep going. What did you want to do today?"

"Anna," she whined. She felt like she'd failed her.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. Now tell me the truth." She paused, Elsa hesitated. "That's an order, slave."

"I really just wanted to go home, take a bath and read a book. I love coming here so much, and I really want to spend time with you, but I'm just so spent." A tear fell from Elsa's eye. She had actually said it. She felt awful.

Anna sighed. She definitely hadn't wanted to hear that, but she'd live. It was far from the worst thing she could've said. "Do you want to just go home? If you'd like, I could run you a bath and find a book for you to read. I'll even buy you the ebook if I don't have something you'd like. It's part of my job to look after my slave, not just the other way around. Then maybe we could cuddle and you could just relax and recover from this week?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing." She leaned back, sitting down, her head hitting the swing.

"All right. I'll go do that. Unless you'd like me to make you come first."

"That sounds even better. You got me way too horny already. Sorry, Mistress, I really did want to help you come first."

"It's totally okay. I can get myself off while you're in the bath. You can make up for it tomorrow when you're all rested. I can think of so many fun things to do with you then."

Elsa smiled and lifted herself up to stand. "So what were you thinking?"  
"Just sit back in the swing. I'll go grab my magic wand and make you feel a lot better."

She wasn't quite sure what a magic wand was, but she was too tired to ask. She was quite pleased, however, when she opened her eyes again a minute later as Anna placed a massive white object against her clit as it buzzed loudly. She whimpered and grabbed the ropes of the swing for support, her eyes screwing shut again.

"Good girl." Anna traced a finger along Elsa's chest, gently teasing her nipples. Elsa let out a little squeak each time she grazed them. "So sensitive."

Elsa could barely contain herself. The device buzzing between her legs was driving her insane. It had barely started and already she was ready to go over the edge. "Please, Mistress! Please let me come!"

"Come," Anna whispered, her lips grazing Elsa's earlobe.

She obeyed her Mistress, screaming as the orgasm racked her body. She was glad that the room was so well soundproofed. She didn't want the neighbors to think she was being murdered. She held nothing back, crying Anna's name, grabbing at her Mistress, pulling her close until the toy met her as well, prompting a responding moan from Anna that Elsa quickly silenced with her own mouth. Her tongue explored Anna's mouth as the orgasm finally left her shivering. She was tempted to ask about that bath, but she could hold out until Anna was able to join her in orgasmic bliss.

It didn't take long at all. Anna grabbed Elsa's hair, pulling it taut as she whimpered against her tongue. She bucked against the toy, pushing it closer to Elsa, and bringing her back to the edge again. She thrusted back, intensifying Anna's orgasm as the wand tortured them both.

Anna's fingernails dug into Elsa's back, raking down to her ass as Anna regained control of herself. Elsa whimpered pitifully, her eyes glazed over with want as she looked up at her. "Are you already close again?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes tearing up as she tried to hold back. She wasn't going to come without permission, she'd already disappointed her Mistress enough today.

"Come for me."

Her scream was silenced as Anna pulled her into another kiss, wrapping her arms around her. Elsa shuddered, bucking against the toy and hugging Anna tight. She really liked this toy.

Anna pulled away and kissed Elsa's forehead. "Good girl. I'm gonna go run your bath. I'll leave the toy with you, you're allowed to come all you want until I get back."

Elsa took advantage of that offer twice before Anna finally returned.

She took the toy from her spent and exhausted slave. "Looks like someone had fun." Anna gave her a quick peck on the lips before slapping her ass. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. Your bath awaits."  
Elsa leaned her head against her Mistress, nuzzling her before she finally managed to stand on her own. "Thank you."

"Any time, honey. Just tell me what you need. I –" Anna's eyes widened. Elsa looked back in confusion. "I love you."

Elsa kissed her again. She couldn't believe she'd actually said it. Elsa had been trying so hard to hold it back, to find out that Anna felt it too. She was so happy. "I love you too."

Anna had the biggest grin imaginable as she helped Elsa into the tub. "Want me to find you something to read, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "Just bring my phone. I'm re-reading War and Peace."  
"Of course you are." Anna laughed, earning a playful glare. "I'll go grab it. You enjoy your bath."

Elsa sunk into the lavender scented bubbles. She was really glad she decided to go to Anna's house after all.


	3. Epilogue

Elsa approached a car on the driver's side, doing her absolute best to care. It's the fifth car she had pulled over that day, but if there was one thing that was drilled into her head, other than that off duty conduct matters, it's that the one time you decide to relax and not worry about things is when you wind up dead. Be polite, be professional, and have a plan to kill everyone in the vehicle.

The driver looked substantially less annoyed once he took the moment to appreciate her beauty. That would be the third person she'd ticketed in a single day to also ask for her number. The comforting weight of the collar hidden under her uniform was the only thing that helped her keep her composure. Men can be so unpleasant.

"I was only speeding so I'd be able to see you sooner."

She somehow managed to not shoot him. It took some effort. He moaned, groaned, and bitched when she handed him his ticket, insisting that she should let him off with a warning. She sent him on his way and returned to her vehicle.

"You really looked like you wanted to kill him," Ofc. Nedakh said with a wry smile. For the last 364 days, she had been Elsa's mentor. As much as she was looking forward to her probation finally being over the next day, Elsa was going to miss her. "I assume he had it coming?"

"Remember that story you told me? The one where the driver gave you literally the worst pickup line ever?"  
"No," she gasped. "He didn't."

"Yeah. Same fucking line."

She guffawed, clutching her chest as she tried to restrain herself. "Has that ever worked for anyone?"

"It certainly wouldn't work for me." Elsa threw her head back against her seat. They'd been sitting out by this road for over six hours, and she was ready to go home.

"Hey, we can't all have beautiful women back home to make things easier. Some of us have to actually find someone to date from the pool of cretins that seem to make up all mankind." She took a sip from her coffee. Elsa could never figure out how she managed to get through around eight cups a day without winding up a jittery mess.

"My heart goes out to you. You going to finally take Anna up on her offer for a date with Kristoff? I promise, he's really not that bad."

She grumbled and set the cup back in its holder a bit too hard. "I can find my own, I promise. Besides, I prefer the scrawny nerdy type, and from what you've said he really doesn't seem it."

Elsa had to concede that. She flicked through a few stations on the radio until something passably enjoyable came on. "Any big surprise to celebrate my last day under your capable tutelage?"

"I'd completely forgotten. You mean I won't have to put up with your Beethoven ever again?"

That actually hurt a little. She knew it was a joke, and she was more than used to it, but she'd still been expecting something more heartwarming than that. "This is Chopin."

She gave Elsa a lopsided smirk. "You really think I forgot?"  
Elsa shrugged.

Shaking her head, Nedakh reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "I was going to save it for once we got back to the station, but if it'll keep you from pouting, I suppose I can give it to you now."

"I wasn't pouting."  
"Right." She places the box in Elsa's hands and watches her carefully. Elsa couldn't believe that she'd actually let herself think she didn't care.

"What is it?"

Her mentor only quirked an eyebrow at her as if to say 'I don't know, why don't you open it and find out?'

So she did. She beamed back at Ofc. Nedakh as she held up a pair of handcuff earrings. Anna would certainly get a kick out of that. She started to worry that her mentor may have figured out just what they got up to in their private time, but they were absolutely perfect. "I love them."

"I thought you might. I know they're a bit tacky for you, but come on, how could I resist? What says 'I'm a real cop now' like those ridiculous earrings?'"

So she didn't know. "I'd wear them right now if they didn't go against the uniform policy."

"I don't think I'd be able to take you seriously in them anyway."

Elsa rolled her eyes and put the box into the side pocket of her pants. "I'll have you know I'll look amazing in them."

This drew another laugh from her friend. "I'm sure."

With renewed cheer, Elsa somehow managed to survive the remaining hour of her shift. Now that it was over, she was going to miss Nedakh. After they'd clocked out, she threw her arms around the older woman. "Stay in touch, okay?" she asked, using all of her strength to keep from crying.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, but I will." She patted Elsa on the back.

Elsa waited for her girlfriend in her car. Since by some strange quirk of luck, they'd managed to end up on the same shift, the two had taken to carpooling now that they lived together. They both had a set of keys, so she didn't have to stand around in the garage, instead sitting in the passenger seat and listening to a few more symphonies while she fiddled around on her phone.

She was startled when the door opened and Anna climbed in. "Fuck, that was a long day." Anna sighed as she cranked up the A/C. "I swear it took two hours to book that asshole. What the hell kind of weirdo gets arrested for being drunk and disorderly at noon?"

"The drunk kind?" Elsa offered

"I suppose that's true." Anna kissed her girlfriend before tugging gently on her collar. "I missed you. Today just dragged, but hey, we're finally off probation. We should celebrate?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her. Nedakh totally picked up that particular quirk from her. I suppose the student became the master. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"A friend of mine just moved back to town and is throwing a party. I figured we could go?"

That was not what she was expecting. "And here I was, thinking I'd be bound and gagged while you had your way with me. A party seems so banal."

The lascivious grin gave Elsa pause. "You will be."

She blinked. "Just what kind of party is this?"

"The best kind."

~o~

When they arrived that evening, Elsa saw that her Mistress was right. There were far more naked people than at any other party she'd ever been to. A guy was parading around a woman on a leash while a few feet away a woman was torturing a man with clothespins in a rather intimate area. "There are other gay people here, right?"

Anna laughed and indicated a woman straddling another on a couch with a quick nod of her head. "Of course there are. Lyle's as gay as they come."

That relieved her a bit. Even a year into it, the scene still felt so alien to her. That may in part be due to the fact that she hadn't met anyone else in it. She supposed that tonight might remedy that, but she was hoping that she wouldn't have to do it alone. "Could we use my leash?"

"Sure, it's in the playbag, just give me a second." She knew how nervous Elsa must be feeling. She'd felt it herself when she'd first gone to a kink event, and that one had been far tamer than this one. Normally you could expect them not to devolve into orgies or any other sort of sex party. Lyle was exactly the sort that ensured they did. She probably should have started Elsa off slower, but she was really excited to see her friend again. She retrieved Elsa's play collar and leash from the back and placed them on her slave.

The second the leather touched her neck, Elsa felt better. It wasn't that she thought she was in any danger before, but now she truly felt safe. She knew her Mistress would be there for her and would guide her both literally and metaphorically. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Of course, pet." Anna lightly tugged on her hair and kissed her cheek. "Let's grab some food and I'll introduce you to anyone I recognize."

Elsa filled up tacos for each of them as Anna chatted with a grey-haired guy. He was built like Kristoff. Did all of her friends look the same? "Who thought tacos and BDSM mixed?" she asked no one in particular.

"It's a Portland thing," he explained. She hadn't even known he was listening.

"Elsa, this is Lyle," Anna explained. "He and his boyfriend just moved back from Oregon. Lyle, this is my slave, Elsa."

"Can I shake her hand?" he asked.

Anna spent far longer considering that than Elsa would have expected. Her slavery had never been a show for anyone else before, it was always just something intimate between the two of them. Based on the warmth flowing downward from her stomach, Elsa thought she may actually like being on display. She was looking forward to trying more of it. "You can," Anna finally answered.

He took her proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you, Elsa. My sub is back there somewhere. He seems to already be a hit with this crowd."

Elsa nodded amiably. Her newfound exhibitionism was not enough to get over her anxiety at this strange event. She handed Anna her tacos.

"Good girl." Anna stroked her hair, almost absentmindedly. "So, you have anything new and cool in your dungeon? I haven't had the opportunity to check it out yet."

The grin slowly spreading across his face gave all the answer they needed. "Oh have I ever. I haven't showed it to anyone yet, aside from Vinny, obviously. Want to see?"

"Of course I do." She tugged on Elsa's leash, letting her know that she was coming along. It wasn't like she'd even considered an alternative.

Elsa shoved a taco into her mouth. If she was eating, she could not be expected to hold up her end of the conversation.

"No food in the dungeon, so finish up first and then we can go."

Damn it.

When they entered the dungeon, Anna glanced around the room, looking for any sign of the new toy. "All of this looks familiar," she muses. His dungeon had always been pretty impressive, it was the only personal one she knew that could compete with hers.

"Is it this thing? The seated cross?" Elsa asked. Anna had taught her slave well.

"No, he's had that one for years. It's a lot of fun, I wouldn't mind demonstrating it for you, you wouldn't get so tired and I could just torture you all night."

Elsa blushed. Lyle chuckled. "You two are adorable."

"Damn right, we are," Anna retorted.

"What about this one?" Elsa indicated the vacuum bed. Anna whistled.

"That is new. I didn't even know you were into latex."

He shook his head. "I got that just after I moved to Portland. I guess it's new to Anna, but it's not what I was referring to. I just had the surprise installed after I moved here."

"Hm," Anna muttered. Installed would mean it'd have to be something a bit more permanent than most of what was visible. She scanned the room for anything like that, but the only items that even arguably met that definition were part of his collection before he'd moved. He still didn't even have a sex swing, and that could at least pass as being installed.

"That?" Elsa gestured towards an iron maiden.

Anna snickered.

"I'm afraid not. That was my fifth piece."

She opened the door to find a massive wall of spikes. "How would you even use this for kink stuff?"

"He doesn't," Anna explained.

"It just really ties the room together." Lyle gave the biggest shit-eating grin.

Elsa stared at the two of them.

"Thanks for the reminder though. I always lock it before a party and I forgot to. I don't want someone trying to play with it and accidentally impaling themselves. That's a good way to get sued." Lyle grabbed the padlock near it and latched the device shut.

"I give up," Anna conceded. "What the hell do you have in here that's new? I mean the collection is as impressive as ever, but I don't see anything you haven't had for years. Unless of course you're just cheating and you had to replace something and are counting that."

"Look up." He pointed at the ceiling.

Elsa and Anna glanced upward. "What's that?" Elsa asked.

"That's fucking brilliant."

Lyle's grin only grew. "That's right. Three layers of an iron lattice work, covered with suspension points, each layer of which can hold upwards of six hundred pounds. The piece de resistance. Ladies, feast your eyes and rejoice."

Elsa continued examining it, quirking her head in confusion.

Anna snorted. "For fuck's sake, Lyle. I'm impressed. That must've cost a fortune. Take it the job that pulled you back here was worth it."

"When you get hired right off the back as partner, it's always worth it."

Elsa continued considering the ironwork. "I don't get it. How do you use that?

"It's for suspension play," Anna explained. "I absolutely have to make you my little rope bunny tonight. I assume you're still cool with my shoving a few things in her while she's up there?" She asked, turning to Lyle.

"Oh, you know me. I'm never one to keep you from your exhibitionism."  
"Or anyone else for that matter."

"Just as long as they use a towel and clean up after themselves."

"You are so very reasonable." Anna inclined her head in a gesture of gratitude. "I didn't bring much rope, I assume you have some good stuff for this?"

"When have I ever disappointed you? It's in the closet over there." He pointed. "You going to do it right now?"

Elsa watched Anna as she chewed on her lip., waiting for her response. "Mistress?"

"Cross first. Whipping you while you're in the air just gets awkward. Then we can grab some more food and get you nice and hydrated, before I suspend you for a while, and torment you." She tossed her bag on the floor by the seated cross.

"All right."

"Now, clothes off."

Elsa's eyes widened, prompting another chuckle from Lyle. "But, there's someone watching."

"There will be lots of people watching when I suspend you later."

"You two have fun. I'm gonna go check on my guests and grab another taco." Lyle left the two of them alone to their play.

Elsa felt significantly more relaxed. She had her leash on and she knew that she could trust Anna, but she was still a bit shellshocked. It was going to take a while to think of BDSM as a spectator sport. "Do we have to do it in front of people?" she asked, her voice a timid murmur.

Anna paused, taking in the expression on her slave's face. She cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I think you'd really enjoy it if you gave it a chance, but I'm not going to pressure you."

"Can I leave my clothes on?"

Anna sighed. She hated leaving Elsa's clothes on. It was only through sheer force of will that she allowed her to wear her uniform at work. "If you'd like."

"I mean, it's just the two of us right now, so I don't mind, but then someone could walk in any second." She flushed. Blood rushed to her face, but it rushed to a variety of other places as well.

"And how does that make you feel, slave?"

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Look at me."

"Kinda hot," she mumbled.

Anna kissed her property, pulling sharply on her hair and biting her lower lip. When she released her, Elsa had the most pitiful expression on her face. "Is it a hard limit?"

She shook her head.

"Soft limit?"

Elsa paused, not sure how to answer. "I don't think so?"

"Then okay, I won't gag you, just say red if you want to stop and I'll immediately cover you up with our blanket, and you can get dressed in the closet if you need to. That sound reasonable?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." She stroked her hair before tugging on it again. "Now clothes off and sit with your back to the cross."

Her back? Elsa stared at Anna. That was different. She supposed it made sense given the construction of the seat, but she wasn't used to starting with her front being flogged. That normally waited until she was in subspace. She did as she was told, but continued watching her Mistress. Anna struck her tit with a riding crop. Elsa gasped. "I wasn't ready!"

Anna silenced her with a glare. "What's the proper response?"

"Thank you, Mistress," Elsa grumbled.

"Good girl." The riding crop met her other breast, not quite as forcefully. Elsa sucked in air but didn't give any more sass. The crop fell on one thigh and then the other.

Already Elsa could feel herself growing wet. Her nipples were visibly erect, and judging by Anna's expression, she'd already noticed. She always had trouble believing just how much she enjoyed this. She had never thought she'd end up being a masochist.

Anna swatted the side of Elsa's ass. She moaned. Anna smiled at her perfect slave. It took so little to get her in the mood. A few more minutes and she'd be a desperate little slut. Not much longer after that and she'd barely be there, so lost in ecstasy that her eyes would glaze over and Anna would have to hold her for a good ten minutes if she wanted to bring her back to this world enough for a proper conversation. She did so love fulfilling her role.

Anna swapped the crop out for a whip and took a few steps back, dropping the leash. The new red welt on Elsa's breast was going to chafe under her uniform the next day. Anna so loved leaving marks. The whip slashed Elsa's stomach, leaving a scratch, but drawing no blood. Elsa shuddered, her moans already turning into breathy sighs. That was quicker than usual.

Anna gave a few more strokes of the whip, leaving a welt on her other breast before bringing it to her thigh. She was gentler now, enough that the whip would feel good even if Elsa wasn't at her most masochistic. Elsa whimpered in approval.

The whip slid between her legs, striking just above her core. Elsa's glassy eyes locked vaguely on Anna's. She allowed the whip to slide down. She wasn't going to give a proper lash there, not with this whip, but she flicked her wrist just enough for it to give a quick kiss to Elsa's lips. She promptly rocked her hips against the braided leather toy.

Anna flicked her wrist again. Elsa bucked again. Anna couldn't hold back a slight cackle. She did enjoy this power. Just as Elsa enjoyed giving it. She took the few steps to Elsa and locked her lips with her slave's, her hand snaking down and pushing a finger between Elsa's other lips. It found no resistance. Even the chair was soaked.

Elsa moaned into her mouth. "Mistress." Anna stopped any further conversation with her tongue. Elsa sucked on hers, holding it captive in her mouth. Anna raked her nails down her slave's back and pulled away. "My wonderful slave. How're you feeling?"

Elsa smiled up at her. "Amazing. I don't know why I'm always so scared."

"You're still getting used to it. I'm glad you feel good though." She gave a quick pinch to Elsa's right nipple. "Let's get some water in you, I'm planning on making you come a half dozen times or so pretty soon and I don't want you dehydrated."

Elsa's eyes focused a bit. The prospect of that drew her part of the way back to reality. "Yes, Mistress," she answered, rising from her seat. "May I get dressed?"

Anna considered this. She took hold of the leash. "No, now be a good girl and come on."

Elsa was surprised to feel just how much that turned her on. Warmth flooded her core and she yearned for Anna's finger to return. She followed after her Mistress, with her head held high.

Anna helped herself to another taco while Elsa drank some water, had a few chips, and felt quite a few eyes on her. She was still too much in subspace to terribly care, but it was a strange feeling.

Once she was properly hydrated, Anna announced "All right, anyone who wants to see some proper suspension play, come watch. I'm about to set up this sexy ropebunny and show you all how it's done."

"Make sure you put some pillows under her," Lyle added, sounding disinterested. "And a towel."

Nodding, Anna tugged on the leash and brought her slave back to the dungeon. A small crowd followed them. Decent riggers weren't exactly uncommon, but they were rare enough that it would always make them a bit of a celebrity. No doubt Anna would be tying a few other girls up while Elsa floated in wondrous torment with her holes properly stuffed with toys.

Elsa gave her a nervous look. "I won't fall, will I Mistress?"

That was what the pillows were for. "Of course not, pet. I know what I'm doing." She secured the rope over a suspension point in the center of the room, allowing as many people as possible to watch, then let it dangle as she tied Elsa's hands behind her back with the other end and pushed her onto the pillows.

She secured a leg, wrapping tightly from her thigh down to her knee, then secured it around her other leg, giving just enough slack for her to spread them. She set a few more lengths up Elsa's body, ensuring proper distribution of her weight, then pulled the dangling length downward, lifting Elsa up from the pillows with a pitiful squeak. Her eyes went wide as she found them level with Anna's.

Anna ran her fingers through her slave's hair before securing the rope in place, with Elsa suspended five feet above the generous floor of pillows. Elsa swung slightly as the audience marveled at the work. Anna could barely contain her pride, but only allowed a small smile. She set the bag on Elsa's back as she went through it, looking for the perfect toy to prolong her slave's sweet suffering.

"This will work." She stuff Elsa's second favorite vibrator inside of her, burying it to the hilt in a single push. Her favorite, the magic wand, was back home and wasn't terribly capable of insertion. "If you're good, I might put another toy in your ass. Now stay here. I need to tie up a few volunteers before I have the rest of my fun with you. Don't come." She left the bag on Elsa as she went around to several women who were practically bouncing with excitement. Rigging is always such an impressive skill.

They had already set out their pillows and Anna used a less intricate method, so it didn't take long to leave her volunteers floating in midair for their dom or domme to deal with. They could do whatever they wished just so long as her or Lyle were the ones to bring them back down. That's an easy way to injure a bunny and would be such a waste.

Elsa whimpered as she returned. "Mistress~"

"You're close already?"

She nodded.

"Good." Anna placed a smaller vibrator in her slave's ass, prompting a hiss. "Don't even think about coming. I don't care how close you are, you'll wait."

Elsa nodded, but was already tearing up from holding back. She needed to be a good girl, but it felt so good. Anna's nails raked down her back until her hand stopped at the play bag and she set it back on the ground.

"You were being very good furniture."  
Elsa nodded her head.

Anna sat down on the cross/chair and watched her. Elsa's eyes widened. Was she really not going to be allowed to come? Anna had promised her six orgasms, was she not even going to get to have one? "Come."

The second the word left Anna's lips, Elsa felt herself spasming against the toys, drawing the vibrator into her as she tensed against it. "Mistress!" she screamed, as her climax racked her body, causing her to swing in her restraints. She thrust her hips against nothing, desperate for even more friction, but with nothing to rub against. Finally, she lay, spent, her eyelids lolling shut, as she floated helplessly, the toys continuing to buzz away inside of her.

Anna crossed her legs as she watched the last of Elsa's orgasm fade away. She hefted the bag into her lap and looked for anything else that could be interesting. Her feather duster. She hadn't used that in ages, not since shortly after they'd first gotten together. But first things first. She withdrew a blindfold and placed it on Elsa's eyes. Sensation play is just dull if they can see you.

The feather duster slid between Elsa's shoulder blades, down the small of her back. She murmured gently. Elsa had grown into quite the pain slut, so Anna knew this wouldn't last, but she did so love teasing her like this. She slid it down her ass and around her thigh, teasing around her core, but never quite touching it. Elsa helplessly thrust against it. "Already so desperate?"

She whimpered. "Mistress~"

"I know, honey. Are you close?"

She nodded.

The vibrators were certainly doing their job. "How close?"

"I can wait."

"Good girl." She slid the duster slowly up Elsa's belly until it danced over her nipple. She then flicked it, just barely teasing her, and proceeded to pinch her other nipple."

"Please!" She was panting, barely able to control herself.

Anna waited, counting Elsa's breaths. "You can come."

She shuddered against the ropes, swinging into Anna's arms as she whimpered her name. Anna tugged at her hair. "Fuck. That was amazing."

"Good." She did say half a dozen times. It was time to pick up the pace. She grabbed a silver bullet and some bondage tape from the bag and secured it over Elsa's clit. Immediately, she could tell that Elsa was on the edge again. She was so desperate tonight. This audience must really be doing it for her. Anna was thrilled to find out that her slave was as big of an exhibitionist as she was.

She held Elsa's chin in her hand and watched the muscle contractions in her face. She was clearly struggling to hold it. She knew exactly what she was watching for. She'd spend the last year learning each and every one of Elsa's tells. There it was. If she didn't give her permission, she wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. As tempting as it was to have to punish her in front of everyone, Anna wasn't that cruel.

"Come for me, slut." Elsa screamed, loud enough that anyone not watching instantly was. It was clearly one hell of an orgasm. Anna slapped her hard on the cheek. Elsa whimpered, but continued writhing. Anna struck her again on the other cheek and Elsa's orgasm only intensified, she gasped, moaning wantonly, unable to contain herself. Had that been one orgasm or two? "Elsa, did you just come again?"

Elsa's head hung low. She'd be staring at the floor if it weren't for the blindfold. Bad girl. "Yes, Mistress, but it started like the second the last one ended. I'm not sure it was even a second one."

Anna tsked at the poor thing. She had no idea slapping her would turn her on that much. Now spanking she'd understand, but that was certainly interesting. "I'm not sure if you've been good enough to come anymore. I need to punish you."

"Yes, Mistress," she whimpered. She was normally so well behaved. But there were people watching, Anna couldn't let her off easily.

She grabbed the iron-studded paddle. It was Elsa's least favorite toy and Anna had agreed to only use it for punishments. She'd almost not brought it, but she'd just known that Elsa would end up doing something at her first play party. It was almost like she wanted to be punished. Anna pulled back and brought the paddle down on her ass. Hard.

Elsa cried. This time it was almost completely free of arousal. Almost. She was still Anna's filthy little masochist, and covered with three vibrators. Anna decided to add to the torture. Before the next strike, she placed clamps on both of Elsa's nipples. It had taken quite a while, but eventually Elsa had fallen rather in love with them. She was going to have a hard time resisting coming, even while being beaten with that paddle.

It struck her ass again, not quite as hard, but enough to draw out a sharp hiss. "Count. The next one would be three."

"Three." Crack. "Four. Five. Six." She whimpered. "Seven. Mistress."  
"Is it too hard?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Then are you getting close?"

"I can barely hold it back."  
Anna was glad that Elsa couldn't see how wickedly she was grinning. She had trained such a good slave. Even her least favorite punishment turned her on so much. She was truly owned. She struck her thighs.

"Eight! Nine! Oh, Mistress, please."

"Not yet."

"Ten! Oh my god, ten, Anna, please, please."

"'Anna?'"

"I mean 'Mistress.' I'm sorry." She really couldn't control herself. It was pretty hot. Anna was pretty confident her own panties were soaked at this point.

She struck again.

"Eleven!"

"Come."

She didn't need to be told twice. Her body shook violently as she moaned and rocked, thrusting her hips for every iota of pleasure the toys could provide. Anna grabbed Elsa's leash and pulled it taut, choking her with the collar. That always seemed to take her from ecstasy to pure bliss.

It went on for almost five minutes, leaving Elsa a shivering wreck. "Thank you, Mistress," she finally murmured.

Anna ran her fingers along Elsa's reddened ass. "You're not going to misbehave like that again, are you?"

She shook her head. It didn't seem she had the energy to move. As horny as Anna was, that was quite a disappointment. Anna let her down from the rigging and gently set her on the pillows before wrapping their blanket about her and sitting at her side, stroking her hair.

She kissed the crown of Elsa's head, and giggled when she realized her slave had fallen asleep. She could sacrifice her own orgasm. Elsa looked too peaceful to be worth disturbing.

The others in the room continued to play, but Anna noticed that things seemed to have died down. There were a lot less people than there had been at the start of the day. She wondered how long they'd been at it, and was quite shocked to find that it was past midnight.

She lied down next to her girlfriend on the hastily thrown together pile of pillows. There weren't enough people left for there to be any issue, and it wouldn't be the first of Lyle's parties she'd stayed over at. They'd likely head home in a couple hours, but that seemed years away. She held the woman she loved as she rested peacefully. She wasn't sure how any other play party could top this.

She planted another kiss in Elsa's hair and pulled her closer. Either she'd fall asleep or she'd hold Elsa until she woke up. Either way sounded absolutely perfect – just like Elsa. Her slave murmured quietly in her sleep. She was so glad they'd gotten partnered up in Academy. Things had worked out wonderfully.


End file.
